Over Her Small(?) Body SPNSNK AU CROSSFIC
by what-the-actual-assbutt
Summary: Avery Winchester is 15 and has joined the Scouting Legion with all of her friends. The ones who survived at least. Her 2 older brothers are in Levi's squad, making them some of the best fighters in the wall. But what happens when Dean is attacked by a Titan, and Avery accidentally bites her tongue? Can she keep a secret? And why do Levi and Jean keep on acting so overprotective?
1. 3 Years Ago

The older bald man continued to yell at us like animals, shouting in my pupils' faces and turning them around by their scalps. He had even sent Sasha out to run for the rest of the day because of the potato. I had never ending respect for that girl, even though we had just met an hour ago.

The boy that was about my age finally had stood up from the ground, coughing a bit and wiping the dirt off of his face with his sleeve, immediately getting back into position. Jean I think it was. Some kid behind me had called him MP boy, but what can you do?

Watching the man stop at me, he yelled at me to give me his name and former location. By this time, I was about to go deaf.

"Alright he-she! What is your real name?!" he yelled, referring to my haircut. Damn him, I wasn't trying to be a boy. The hair was just convenient. Nevertheless, I quickly slammed my fist onto the left section of my chest, and looked him in his eyes, seeing passion. How poetic.

"Avery Winchester, from Shiganshina District, sir!" I yelled out, attempting to forget the image of a roof killing both of my parents. Oh the blood, it was everywhere. Dean had to carry me out of there. Instead of fighting off Titans like his command was, he ran to the ships with Sam and I. **  
**

I even lost my damn pinkie toe.

Hearing a number of gasps around me, I ignored them, continuing to stare him in the eyes, giving him nothing but a complete blunt expression.

"Winchester huh?" he asked, acting extremely calm, is expression softening. I tilted my head to the side a little, confused. "Any relation to Samuel and Dean Winchester?"

"I am in fact their youngest sister, sir," I answered, feeling stares pour down on me. I watched him gasp, just quiet enough for no one else to hear or see in the squad.

"I presume that you'll join the Scouts Regiment then, yes?"

"Of course sir, family sticks together, and it don't certainly end with blood," I slipped up, accidentally quoting a family friend.

He smirked a bit, and called me a maggot before he walked away, going off to harass another one of our trainees.

My brothers were more impressive then I thought, weren't they?


	2. 2 Years Ago

I held onto my brother's waist as we rode horseback, racing Dean to the forest to play hide and seek. No one knew why we decided to play such a childish game, we just somehow decided it would be a good idea.

A trainee, and two Scouts. If anyone saw us sneaking out, there would be hell to pay. My brothers had told me stories of their captain, Levi Ackerman. Terrifying and skilled, but incredibly kind hearted. They even said that he was shorter than me. It had to be a lie, I was 5 foot 2, there was no way.

Sam laughed as he made his horse speed up, with us galloping past the eldest. I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a playful scowl from my brother.

We had beaten him by a mere four seconds in, and did our signature cry of victory. It was just a completely random sound that was similar to a dying cat, but it was enough to terrify a normal and mentally sane soldier. We had practiced it for almost 6 years, just before Samuel enrolled in military.

I jumped off of the animal first, placing my hands on my waist in a heroic way, smiling with victory.

"I let you both win," Dean growled, laughing it off as if it didn't matter. Sam chortled with sarcasm.

"Yeah right!" Sam exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "We totally kicked your butt!" he added, stopping his horse and following my actions, his longer hair rustling at the slight breeze. After he had joined the military, unlike his other squad members, he grew out his hair to shoulder length. The hair he used to have when he was 18 made him look like a scrawny teenager, despite his obscene height. The "new do" made him look more mature.

With two brothers who were shockingly older than me, they sure did treat me with respect. I was the _Oops Baby _of the family. My parents definitely thought they were all finished with children. Dean was 16 and was already in training, and Sam was 11. But all of a sudden, I just popped out of nowhere and became the _really_ little sister. And it was obnoxious how protective they were when I was younger. Despite Dean's enrollment age, Dad didn't allow Sam to enroll until he was 18. From that point on, there was hardly any time for fun in my life, just practicing how to punch someone by my coach of a father.

A year later, I had met one of my closest friends, Armin, who introduced me to Eren and Mikasa. Two years later, I was training with dad, something about swing kicks. That was the day Shiganshina fell.

"Whatever," Dean chuckled, hopping off of his steed last, before purposely bumping me with his shoulder. "Let's play the real game,"

And so we did. Where Sam and Dean both calling to be the hiders first. It's what happens when you're the only sister, the boys gang up together. One of the only downsides to it.

After counting to one hundred and thirty four (the exact number Dean had given me) I opened my eyes and looked around, my surroundings showing no sign of them anywhere. They were experts in hiding, but I was a professional. Sam was the size of a god damn moose. Even with his military skills, there was no way he could hide from me.

Rolling my eyes, I fired my grappling hook for my 3D Gear, the hook launching itself into a tall tree. Pressing on the gas, I launched myself forward towards the tree, continuing the process until I was all the way at the top.

_"If you're lost in the woods, climb a tree," _Sasha had said. Using her advice, I searched for my brothers, who were most likely hiding in the same vicinity as each other. It had only been about two minutes, which meant that they couldn't have gotten far.

Seeing a tree rustle in the distance, not to mention hearing a deep voice curse out loud, I smirked and went for the prey, swinging from tree to tree using my gear. Military training sure did bring Hide and Seek to another level it seemed. Why didn't we do something like this for a training exercise? It would be super fun if we did.

Hearing some louder talking, I sped up to catch them, only to be interrupted by feeling and hearing a large rumble. Could it be? No, it was probably a broken tree or something.

Determined to find my siblings, I continued on, only to hear the constant sound of them yelling. Shit, what did they do this time?

Shaking my head, I finally latched onto the tree that I had saw move a few minutes ago. Peeking behind the object in sight, I watched as my brothers swung around a 7 meter creature, shouting at each other to give a battle plan. A titan. A fucking titan. Sam went for the nape of it's neck, but he missed his swipe, tumbling to the ground as he did.

"Sammy!" I yelled, jumping from the tree. It wasn't that far of a drop, 5 meters at most. Once I landed on the ground, I dodged the titan and ran to my brother, turning him over to only see that he had passed out. He must have hit his head during his fall.

Dean shouted my own name, as he distracted the titan from coming anywhere near us. I had to help him. At this point I didn't have a choice. But my training, I was nowhere near finished. With a little more than a year to go I had only a little bit of titan killing skills. Dean slashed at it with his swords, fazing it a little. I needed to kill it.

Couldn't I be as strong as my brothers? All tall and muscular? No wonder dad gave me that training. Not to mention, drink that weird acidic red liquid-

Interrupting my thoughts, the titan attempted to crush Dean with it's foot, but obviously it was too slow. Dean got out of the spot in time, while it slammed it's foot down, the ground shook, forcing me to accidentally bite down on my tongue.

The taste of blood filled my mouth, as I was blinded by a random flashing light, causing my body to heave itself up into the air. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the hard landing on my back, but it never came.

Instead, my feet seemed to touch the ground a few seconds later, which seemed too fast to actually fall. Opening my eyes, I looked down at the grass, where my brothers were both now looking up at me, Dean standing up, Sam laying down.

I must have been in a tree, what could it have been? I couldn't have just grown 15 meters on the spot!

Laughing out loud, Dean covered his ears in terror, as if he hated the sound of it. The titan looked up at me with the same facial expression, tilting it's head to the side when it did so.

I grabbed for my 3D gear, feeling that it wasn't there. Widening my eyes, a breeze was felt on my bare skin, concerning me on the spot. Was I naked? In front of my brothers!?

Looking down at myself, I noticed my bare legs touch the ground, from about 10 meters from where I was standing. An illusion? Maybe I was going completely mad.

Dean aimed his hook towards me, while I felt a slight pinch on my shoulder. At this point, he seemed to come towards my face, landing on my nose as he did so. No, that wasn't possible. Dean wasn't that small.

"AVERY, I need you to listen to me," he ordered, making instant eye contact. His green eyes were something him and I shared. A light green, not to dark and alarming. Just a nice, creamy color. "You need to kill that son-of-a-bitch alright? Just go up to him, and smash his face to hell,"

Listening, I watched as he jumped off of my nose, running to Sam to get him up and on his feet, while still leaning against Dean's shoulder.

Taking my chance, I made eye contact with the titan once again, and began to run towards it, yelling out loud as I inched closer, before I brought my foot up, and kicked him in the jaw. The sudden impact forced the creature to fall over, with me immediately pounding his face in with the same foot. The blood of the profound animal began to smear onto my leg, not fazing me at this point.

Bending down to turn the creature over, I ripped out the flesh from it's neck, casting it aside as it was nothing. Staring at the now deceased titan, I smirked a bit before I heard my name being called by Dean.

"We're gonna get you outta there!" he yelled, before jumping onto my back. Confused, I looked around to see where he went, before he sliced open my own nape, disarming me from the creature.

My head spun, with my eyes closed, growing tired even after a nights worth of sleep. I felt as if I were about to throw up. What was wrong with me? What had just happened?

Apparently I wasn't the little sister after all.


	3. The Survey Corps Siblings

"Hey, it could be worse," Sasha laughed from the other side of the room.

"How so?"

"We could be shoveling horse shit outside!" she exclaimed while she dusted the cabinet, keeping the conversation quite optimistic. She had a point. I mean yeah, we had to clean all of the rookies bedrooms (there were in fact, only 22 of us) but, at least we didn't have to be outside in the smoldering hot weather. Jean and Armin however, were not so lucky.

It was only the first day since we transferred to the Survey Corps, and we were already doing chores around the base. I hadn't even seen my brothers yet, even though we've only been here for about four hours.

Sasha went on about how she would clean her room back in her village, and what type of routines she would go through. I would listen, but then continue to think about what had happened a few days ago, when Eren turned into a titan.

He was just like me. Except for the fact that everybody in the military knew about him.

I didn't understand how happy Sasha could be, practically everyone we knew died when Eren stopped the titans from coming in the wall. Even Marco. Jean and I had a sad chick flick moment over his best friend. It was awkward how I stumbled upon him crying over his acquaintance, with him then turning around and grabbing ahold of me, sobbing over my shoulder. It was a genuine hug from Jean, something I thought I would never receive.

But now, Eren was probably still on trial.

Not wishing to think of his outcome, I shook my head and continued sweeping the floor, listening to my friend's stories of cleaning and hunting.

* * *

"Maybe we'll get to meet your brothers today!" Sasha exclaimed, her mouth full of the bland oatmeal we were forced to eat for breakfast. Shrugging, I accidentally thought back to our last meet up, and how horrified Dean's expression looked when he last looked at me. _Shit._

"Yeah, maybe,"

Sasha and Connie made eye contact, and snickered, before she leaned over the table, inching her way closer to me.

"Are your brothers hot?" she asked in a whispered tone, startling me all of a sudden. Jumping a bit, I must of scared the shit out of a tired Jean who sat next to me, who was eying me down in confusion.

"What?!"

"You heard me," she smirked, rubbing her hands together. "With them being in Levi's squad, they _have_ to be really great fighters. And great fighters, mean ninety percent of the time, mean great faces,"

I stared at Sasha in disgust, wondering why in hells name she would ask me this question. They're my brothers! Sure, when I was younger Sam got hit on a lot whenever we went out to buy food, but you know, stuff happens.

"You'll figure it out then." I told her, crossing my arms while refusing to answer her dull question. She slumped over in a bit of disappointment, while Connie laughed and fell out of his seat, coughing severely afterwards.

Jean chuckled a bit, making me glare at him, with me making my small attempt to intimidate him. It was a complete failed attempt, as he was incredibly taller than me. He only laughed harder before I punched him in the arm, annoyed by my peers attitudes before I continued to eat the bland food.

* * *

"Today, you will begin your first day of training as rookie members of the Scouting Legion!" some guy who smacked on a piece of gum told us, winking at Ymir at the very end of our line. I widened my eyes as I carefully looked over at the tall girl, who was glaring at him from a distance. He shrugged and tossed his fingers through his hair, continuing to chew on his gum. "It will consist of horses, 3D gear, and more horses,"

I felt Connie elbow Jean and snicker quietly, while Jean widened his eyes and growled at the stupid old joke, looking as if he was going to kill somebody. And I was surprised that he didn't.

"You will be split up into teams of five, consisting of both rookies and soldiers. The first team to actually make it to the end of the forest wins..."

I listened as the rest of the new Scouts piped up in excitement, wondering what prize we would get if we won.

"A free song written and played by all 3 of the Survey Corps Siblings," he chortled, making eye contact with somebody behind me. Not bothering to look around, I wondered what he meant by Survey Corps Siblings. "Dismissed,"

The shorter man walked away and laughed as he was stopped by two other men, while all twenty two of us broke out of formation and began to chat amongst ourselves.

"Avery!" Jean laughed, walking towards me with his arms crossed. "I didn't know you sang!"

Furrowing my eyebrows, I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I don't sing,"

Jean chuckled and smiled down at me, shaking his head.

"Obviously you do," he smirked. "The Survey Corps Siblings? Did you guys make a little band when you were young or something?"

The thought clicked in my head. The Survey Corps Siblings. Holy shit.

My face turned red, forcing him to laugh again, and pat me on the shoulder.

"Hey, I haven't met those brothers of yours yet, how about we find them?" he suggested, his smirk turning into a full hearted smile. It didn't seem like him. Was he possessed? Dad told me stories about demons and their possessions...

Grabbing his wrist I turned around to see that the two men were actually my older brothers. Widening my eyes, I carefully rushed over to their standing spot. They didn't seem to notice me, but only seemed to keep their attention on the man who was talking to us before hand. I never caught what they said, but a few seconds later, Sam looked over to meet my gaze.

Dragging Jean behind me, I smiled at my brother, while Jean leaned towards my air, seeming to shake a little.

"Those are your brothers?" he whispered, sounding extremely frightened by the sight of them.

"Yeah, why?"

Turning around quickly to look at his expression, he stared at my older brothers as if he were about to actually piss his pants.

"No reason."

Laughing out loud, Dean shoved the shorter man out of the way, and walked up to me to give me a huge bear hug, squeezing me tight to his chest while he did so. His breath radiated off of my neck, rubbing my back in a heart warming attempt.

"It's good to see ya' kid," he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of my head. I smiled and nuzzled my face against his chest, embracing his warm and gentle nature and intent. It had been about two years since I've seen my brothers last, which was a startling amount of time compared to others.

Sam ended up dragging the eldest off of me to receive his fair share of hugs, squeezing me tighter than Dean had. It was probably because of his drastic size and strength, which simply reminded me of Reiner. Braun had practically been my _big brother _figure for the time period of the training. Scratch that, he was EVERYONE'S big brother throughout the training.

"Who's this fine fella we got over here?" Dean asked as I let go of Sam. I watched as my eldest brother peered down at Jean, forcing him to feel uncomfortable right on the spot. Scowling at my brother, I stepped in between the two of them and crossed my arms, smirking up at him.

"This is Jean, my-"

"Don't tell me he's your boyfriend," Sam interrupted, laughing at the thought. Widening my eyes, I smacked him in the bicep, forcing him to snicker.

"Why would you think that?!" I asked, looking up at Jean, who's gaze fell to the floor, with his cheeks slightly blushed. "Jean is my friend," I explained, standing on my tiptoes and tried to wrap my arm around his shoulder. He chuckled nervously, and coughed, glancing back up at the two men.

Sam eyed the two of us down and shook his head, chuckling a bit. Dean only gave the younger man a glare, with his arms crossed, obviously trying to purposely intimidate Jean.

"Just making sure my little sister isn't catching cooties," Dean teased, snickering a little afterwards. Rolling my eyes, I watched as the man who was talking to the rookies walked up to us, smirking in confidence.

"Well well well," he announced, sighing a bit. "The Siblings are teaming up are they?" he asked, staring down at me.

Sam glared at the man, his obscure height making the two look like cat and mouse. "Gabriel, this is our sister," he put out the obvious, scrunching up his eyebrows. The man now with a name smiled politely and stuck out his hand, wanting me to give it a shake. And so I did, gripping his hand with my signature crushing handshake. He winced and began to laugh hysterically.

"Avery," I told him, giving him the same cold and distasteful expression that my brothers gave him. Whoever this dick head was, he was certainly trouble.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," he commented, making my eldest brother shove him to the ground. The man coughed after his back hit the hard dirt road, and when he looked up at all four of us, I was a hundred percent sure that my brothers and I were glaring at him. Not exactly positive about Jean, who was probably staring at all of us in horror.

"You shut your god damned mouth you son of a bitch! You're the one who put-"

Sam clamped his hand over his older brother's mouth, unwilling to let him finish that sentence.

"Stay away from her," the taller man warned, a little growl emerging from the back of his throat as he did. I widened my eyes while Sam let go of Dean, and latched onto my arm, dragging me back with the two of them.

"Okay, the last part was a bit much, you know I can take care of myself," I blabbed, attempting to get out of my brother's death grip.

"Yeah, but when you succeed, you cause so much destruction," Sam muttered, pissing me off to the fullest extent. My face became blood red while I

"Seriously?!" I yelled, finally getting out of his grasp, but with enough force to pull me forward, making me crash into another figure that wasn't there before. Dean snickered before I had been helped up, strong and sturdy hands aiding me in regaining my balance.

"C-captain!" Sam suddenly yelped, the sound of his and Dean's fists hitting their chests echoing throughout my ears. In a half a second, I could tell Jean had as well, with his lighter body sounding different than my brothers.

My eyes fluttering open, still recovering from the recent tumble. Looking behind my shoulder, I watched as all of them seemed to shake in terror, Jean the only one who was making eye contact with me. Confused, I looked at the Captain who was still holding my hands.

His hair color was similar to mine, an extremely dark shade of brown. His hair style included an undercut, which was parted to the left of his scalp. His seemingly small gray eyes inspected my hands in his, with a slightly blunt expression cast upon his face. His height was in fact what my brothers had stated, only being about a centimeter taller than me.

"You have incredibly soft hands, brat." he complimented, taking a few seconds before he let go of them. I was unsure if I should have taken it as a compliment, but I did, mainly because of the large time gap between the last one I had.

Saluting him, my chest stung a little after hitting my fucking boob so hard, but I had gotten quite used to it over the past three years.

"Thank you sir," I recognized, looking past his head. Eye contact with a superior during a salute was a big no-no. At least, that's what I heard.

Was it really him? Levi Ackerman? It must have, I have never seen a creature frighten my brothers in such a way before.

"At ease," he ordered, letting all four of us relax our tense muscles. Jean and Dean sighed at the same time, which almost made me laugh. But I new better than to do that in front of the Captain.

Captain Levi studied me with his menacing eyes, acting as if they were drilling deep into my brain. He had such an angry looking facial expression, but behaved in such a calm manner.

"It seems that I have not met you yet," he thought out loud, pacing around me with his hands behind his back. I wasn't exactly sure what to do at this point, but kept still. God knows what he'd do if I interrupted.

When he was done, he looked back into my eyes for a good thirty seconds, with me trying my absolute best not to start snickering. This guy was gonna make me laugh any second now.

But instead, I was taken away at the lack of emotion in his eyes. What had happened to him that made his eyes have no feeling whatsoever? Something truly awful.

"What is your name?" he asked, maintaining eye contact.

"Avery Winchester," I answered, practically shivering at the deep tone of his voice. Fuck, he was intimidating.

His small eyes widened a bit, before he gave a faint smile, but it left as soon as it came, while he continued to study and interrogate me.

"Your brothers are in my squad."

"Correct, sir."

He smirked and clicked his tongue, probably thinking of what to ask next.

"What is your age?"

"I am fifteen, sir," I responded, tapping my thumbs against the leather straps pressing against my thighs.

"Certainly younger than when your brothers joined," he commented, his smirk fading away so the audience behind me wouldn't notice.

"I wanted to see my brothers more often, sir." I answered with pure honesty in my words. He continued to look into my eyes, until he blinked, apparently coming out of the strange haze he was in.

Walking past me as if nothing had happened, he paced up to my brothers and tapped his feet on the ground.

"So, I notice you still need one more member for the petty little rookie game," he began, while I turned around to look at Jean, who stared at me in confusion. Without Captain Levi noticing, I shrugged in response to m friend's almost question like facial expression. "I don't seem to care much for music, but it's either this or teaming up with Jaeger's childhood friends."

My eyes widened, hearing the last name of one of my own childhood friends. Oh my, was he referring to Armin and Mikasa? What had happened at the trial? Was Eren alright?

"He's fine, if you're wondering. Just being held in a large security monitored dungeon for the night. He is in deep need of some, healing time." he seemed to answer my thoughts without looking directly at me.

But if he was a shifter, couldn't he just heel in a matter of minutes? And HEEL FROM WHAT?

"Let's go get our horses, shall we?" the Captain suggested.

"Yes, sir." Sam responded, starting to walk first, passing all of us. Captain Levi rolled his eyes and continued behind him, giving us all the signal to follow.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Samuel? Just call me Levi. You and your brother have known me far too long for anything else," Captain Levi told my brother, walking up towards the horse stables.


End file.
